


Hold On Till May

by LittleGrossPrince



Series: Alyx's 10 song shuffle challenge [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Hold on till may by Pierce the Veil, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Suicide Attempt, everything is gay and everything hurts, happy end, heh, idk how to tag, part 2 of my shuffle challenge, some cutesy crap im not that cold hearted, tw cutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:25:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGrossPrince/pseuds/LittleGrossPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is a whirl wind who I would gladly let ruin me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On Till May

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of my little shuffle challenge. Hope you like it.
> 
> my tumblr is noizyhowell btw
> 
> sorry its short.

_“If I were you, I'd put that away. See? You're just wasted and thinking about the past again. Darling, You'll be okay.”_  
-Hold On Till May- Pierce the Veil

 

Dan Howell is a whirl wind. He ruins me beautifully, amongst the autumn leaves and sunlight as he kisses me softly. He is my wreckage and my treasure. He is beauty. With his curls and warm eyes. With the fading scar on his neck and the still healing but far from fresh ones on his wrists. 6 years since I found him alone in a tree, singing a sad song, crying. 3 years since he disappeared. A year since he came back to me with minced skin and pained eyes. 6 months since we because us and he cleaned up. 12 seconds since I realized how lost I am in him. He has me wrecked and held together all at once.

_I love him._

It's not till the stars are out and we're in my flat that I murmur that to him in a mantra as he moans wantonly beneath me. He stutters it back, kissing me like I'm a sustenance. He leaves red and pink ribbons of scratches along my back as he lets out desperate pleas and in that moment, I love him even more. His voice fills the room, louder than the train that's shaking the window outside. He sputters my name and my heart swells like a balloon as butterflies harass my insides. I kiss his already bruised neck as I call his name softly.

Soon, its all over. We have small pillow talk and then Dan falls asleep. I press kisses to the pink scars on his wrists as I look at his sleeping face. He is my mid afternoon tea, my warmth by the fire at winter. He is my coffee in the morning, my cozy blanket in the evening. He is everything I deem wonderful.

He is wonderful.

I smile to myself.

He is my everything.

~*~*~  
“ _I am nothing! No one will care if I drop in the tracks at the tube or off the top of a bloody building! No one fucking cares!” Dan screamed, waving the half empty beer bottle in his hand around, wrists bleeding heavily down his arms as tears streaked his face._

_“Daniel James Howell, I fucking love you, you utter ass! Don't ever say you're nothing. I swear to god. You mean the starry sky to me. So shut up. Just shut up. Because I care. I don't want you to die..”Phil choked on tears as he pulled Dan into his arms._

_“Phil..everything is falling apart.. I'd rather just d-”_

_“Dan. You need to hold on. Please. I know you hate sappy things but.. Please hold on for me. I'll make you happy and I'll try my best to make you happy again.. Just hold on for me.”_  
_Dan's hands latched onto Phil's jumper as he sobbed, bleeding onto the crème coloured wool. The brunet nodded tersely and clung to the slightly shorter male. “I'm sorry. P-Phil, I'm sorry. Can I st-stay here with you? In you're room..?”_

_“Don't be stupid. Of course you can.”_

_Phil cleaned Dan up and helped him to bed, curling up with him under the duvet. He kissed Dan's bandages, whispering promises of better days._

-  
And soon, the better days came.


End file.
